No, Kio
by Evanescent Samurai
Summary: Sequel to 'Why' by request of reviewers! POV chapters from Kio, Soubi, and more. When Kio wants a pet, Soubi tells him no. What's left for Kio to do?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is another Kio experiment, but this time I'm adding more than just Kio into the mix. Leave a review if you like this and want me to post more!**

Chapter 1: Kio

Finally, I can continue what I had intended to finish. Sou-chan discovered my earlier writings, and I was afraid that he was going to strangle me! Sou-chan is a strong person. I mean, I've held him before, and it takes a lot to make him feel pain. But, he didn't kill me, so I can keep going.

Sou-chan and I have been sharing an apartment since we became friends. The rent's not too bad, and our place makes for a nice makeshift studio. But, sometimes I get lonely while Sou-chan is with Aoyagi Ritsuka. Sometimes I think he likes the kid better than me, but I know that's not right because only a little kid would say something like that.

On my way to work, I often pass by a small pet shop. It's so adorable! In the front window there's always little puppies that sit by the window and beg for me to take them all home. I've gone inside a couple times, and I nearly bought every animal I saw. In the back corner, there was a small display of kittens. One was a golden color, like Sou-chan's hair, and it had the same icy blue eyes that Sou-chan has. I held it for a while, and it took a liking to me. But, I didn't buy any of them because I need to pay the rent so that Sou-chan and I can keep our apartment.

Hey, how come I'm the only one paying the rent! I deserve to treat myself once in a while. Sou-chan does that every day by slacking off until the last minute. So, I then decided that I would buy that little golden kitten that reminded me of Sou-chan. After all, I deserve it.

I just can't do anything 'irrational,' as Sou-chan says, without talking to him about what I want to do. Geez, does he sound like a mom or what?

"Sou-chan," I said. Sou-chan looked up from his newest painting from over the worn rims of his glasses.

"Yeah?" he replied, a paintbrush in his mouth. Aw, he looks even more like a kitten when he does that!

"Well," I began, nervously fingering my sleeve, "I was thinking about getting a pet. I mean, we have the space for one, and you're always here while I'm at work—"

"No." Sou-chan's reply sliced the air like a knife. The echo of his response stabbed me hard, almost to the point that I couldn't breathe. Was he ever this cold toward me?

"B-but," I stammered. "The little cats are inexpensive, and they're easy to take care of."

"I said, no, Kio," Sou-chan replied quickly, this time a little colder than before. Damn, is he trying to freeze me out? Then I realized why Sou-chan was in such a bad mood. He hadn't seen Aoyagi for several days now. I remember overhearing a heated argument between the two one evening when Sou-chan was talking on his cell phone. Aoyagi had pissed him off big time. Sou-chan hadn't spoken about Ritsuka for days, and he always seemed ticked about something.

"Fine," I muttered. "I feel sorry for any little cat you get, Sou-chan." I don't think he quite understood the meaning of my joke. He just sat there, his gaze fixed on his beat-up, worn cell phone. I think he was waiting for Ritsuka to call him. If the kid's that mad at him, Sou-chan shouldn't hold his breath waiting. He probably won't get a call for days after their spat. Poor Sou-chan…

Come to think of it, Sou-chan was calling Aoyagi by some sort of pet name, 'Ritsu-something or other.' Ritsuka might just be angry about the pet name. Geez, he's easily pissed off for a twelve-year-old kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Damn that Soubi! After all I did for him he still said no! Damn him! I lost two hours of sleep, I slaved over a hot stove, and I worked hard to make him something good to eat! But what does he say? 'No, Kio. We're not getting a cat.' Dammit! Sou-chan really pissed me off. I want that cat so bad, and he's being such an ass about it!

I think that's about enough ranting for me. Damn, I wanted it so bad. I needed to ease off steam, so I went back to the pet shop to see the little kitten again. Or at least I almost did.

On the way there, I ran into someone. She's so cute! Her long hair is so pretty, and she looked so adorable when she was apologizing for running into me. I love it when girls looked worried like that. After she had apologized about a billion times, she tried to leave! Great! Now everyone doesn't want to be around me!

"Wait," I said, grabbing her shoulder. "I want to talk to you." Her cheeks flushed as she tried to hide her face from me. Oh, I embarrassed her! "What's your name?" I asked. The girl shook her head, her ears flat against her head. Did I forget to mention her ears? Oh, they're so cute!

"I can't talk to strangers," she mumbled. I laughed. Never before has a kid told me that they can't talk to strangers. And she was so embarrassed by it I almost felt sorry for her.

"Fine then," I grinned. "My name is Kaidou Kio. See? We're not strangers anymore." The girl still refused to speak. Was she afraid of me? I'm not that scary. After she shook her head for a long time, she finally muttered her name.

"I'm Kalel," she murmured, "just Kalel." She has such a sweet name. I wonder if she's from the United States. "Can I leave now?" I shook my head. This was my chance! After all, Sou-chan has Ritsuka. It shouldn't be wrong for me to have Kalel. Though, Kalel is a girl and Ritsuka's a boy. Ah, what the heck! Either way it's my turn to be the pervert. That didn't sound like it did in my head. Uh…

Ah yes. I swept Kalel into my arms, and I held her there for a little while. Her poor heart was racing so fast I thought she would die!

"Let me go," she murmured. "Put me down." No way in hell was I letting her go! As soon as I could, I hurried back to the apartment. But, Kalel wasn't making the journey so easy. She started to kick her feet out of boredom, making it harder for me to get up the stairs.

"Stop that!" I said. I threw open the door, and carried Kalel inside. "Sou-chan, I'm back!" Sou-chan was still sitting at his easel, bent over his paints. He seemed to be deep in concentration until I walked in.

"Back so soon?" he asked, not even looking up from his work. I put Kalel down on the floor. I was frustrated that Sou-chan wasn't paying attention to me.

"You won't even look at me," I muttered. "I guess you don't care about me anymore!" Sou-chan looked up from his easel to tease me about my dramatics. The look on his face was unforgettable! When he saw Kalel on the floor by the couch, he looked like he was going to die!

"What's he doing here?" Sou-chan snapped. He? Sou-chan must be confused.

"_She_ is Kalel," I replied proudly. "I brought her home with me." Sou-chan grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from Kalel.

"That's not a girl, Kio," he whispered. Wha! Kalel isn't a girl! What the hell—!

"Well, Soubi," Kalel grinned, "you remember me." Kalel and Sou-chan know each other! This day couldn't get any worse…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Soubi

With only a week before my latest assignment was due, and with no subject to paint, I had to think of something before I had no time left. After I finally decided to paint a wilting lily scene, Kio burst in the door.

"I'm back!" he grinned. Still contemplating whether I should use violet or blue paint to start with, I answered Kio's loud entrance.

"Back so soon?" I asked. Kio set something down, something larger than a couple bags of groceries. It was odd that Kio would be back from work so early, too. I looked up from my paints, still undecided. Then, I saw him: Kalel Tsukino, a student who attended the Sentouki school from which I graduated.

I've known Kio for some time now. He's always been the type of person who does crazy things, especially to himself. But, what he did is the worst thing he could possibly do.

Then, Kalel's arrival made sense. A few days ago, Ritsu-sensei called me, warning me about a team that had freshly graduated from the Sentouki school. Sensei's voice was very cocky, full of pride. He seemed confident that these fresh students had the strength to defeat me and complete the mission that several pairs have failed to complete. Their name, he told me, is Bloodless, "One without blood." It's a fearsome name to give a new team. A name such as Bloodless is usually reserved for students of the pure-blood vampiric races. At first I panicked, thinking that Kalel was most likely one of Bloodless, but then it dawned on me.

The Fighter that Kio brought home isn't of vampire heritage. Kalel's fair features are the complete opposite of the dark traits of vampires. Pure-blood vampire students, at least the ones I've known in the past, had dark hair that was nearly the color of an eclipse. Their eyes teeth are longer than the average human's, all the better to pierce the neck of their victim and drain his blood. Kalel, though, isn't darkly colored. His blond hair is nearly white, and when he grins there are no fangs protruding from his lips. But, still, his eyes glitter with the blood lust of a vampire.

At the moment Kio sat him at his feet, the moment Kalel looked at me, he released his barrier. It was rather large for a small Fighting unit, too large to be natural. His eyes, curse them! They taunted me mercilessly. In Kalel, I saw my sensei. And, to no surprise, Kalel's golden ears were pierced with black butterflies. Sensei had marked him.

"What's he doing here?" I asked. Kio, completely unaware of what the problem was, proudly told me that his guest was a "girl" he decided to bring home! I shook my head and pulled Kio aside.

"That's not a girl, Kio," I whispered. Kio's face dropped. He looked like he was about ready to cry. But, that expression didn't stay for long. It seemed as though he finally realized what I had said, and he frantically glanced back and forth between his hands and Kalel. Then, Kalel sat up, his ears twitching playfully.

"Ah, Soubi," he grinned, baring his teeth, "so you remember me?" Kio gasped and grabbed at his own hair. He shook his head, muttering, "No, no, no! This day couldn't get any worse. How do they know?" Kalel continued to grin, well-aware that Kio was naïve to the fact that I myself am a Fighter unit. He was plotting something, something I couldn't figure out. He's a dangerous child, and he'll grow stronger once he's met up with his Sacrifice.

Though, when I looked closer at Kalel, I noticed a pattern on his neck: the tip of a crescent moon. Just above it there were two holes evenly spaced apart, like some sort of animal bite. But, I did figure out Kalel's true name. He is Luminescence, "Shining light of the moon." Still, I'm suspicious of those marks above his name as well as his involvement with Ritsu-sensei.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kio

And so, life with Kalel began its suckish course. Trust me; living with that kid is the pits. He's so picky about his food! He won't eat anything Sou-chan and I have, and he refuses to do anything with us. Well, Sou-chan's been avoiding him a lot since I brought Kalel home.

Anyways, Kalel won't eat a single damn thing I cook. One night I made negi-ramen for supper followed by milmake. It was pretty damn good, if I say so myself. But, Kalel just shoved his plate in front of Sou-chan, snorting, "I don't want any. I hate ramen." So, I gave him an onigiri box. Kalel took one bite of a rice ball before he picked up the box and left the table. "I'm going to my room," he said, and since then he has been staying in my room.

Kalel hardly leaves my room anymore. The rare times I'll see him and actually have a chance to get to my room are when he leaves to take a bath in the evening. When he returns, he'll glare at me and tell me to get out, like it was his room or something. It's my room, dammit! And, he does weird stuff in there, too.

See, after Sou-chan falls asleep, I usually go to bed. A couple nights I passed by my room to see if Kalel had decided to move into the living room, or something like that. But, he was still in there. He was talking to someone, very gently I might add. When Kalel spoke, he sounded relieved, happy. Then, there was a silence for a long time. Kalel might have been sleep-talking, but I would have kept on believing that if I didn't hear footsteps on the other side of the door. And, that's when I heard her.

"Sleep well, dear Luminescence." Just the sound of that girl's voice chilled me though. Wait, I should probably explain. I suspected that Kalel had been sneaking a girlfriend over. After all, he sounded like he was romancing a woman when he had spoken earlier. And, her voice was so, I don't know, strong. Kalel must rely on her a lot. Oh, that's disgusting!

Not only was Kalel keeping me from my room and using it for his love-playground, he was also constantly being rude to Sou-chan. I mean, this bastard has a lot of nerve to snap at Sou-chan like he does. Hell, just yesterday Kalel started an argument with Sou-chan. I think it went something like this:

"Why don't you just leave already, Kalel? You have no purpose here." Kalel just grinned and yanked on Sou-chan's hair.

"You can hide him all you want," he murmured. "I will find Loveless. After all, Ritsu-sensei himself let me graduate under my partner's name. I fooled the greatest Sentouki of them all, and I _will_ carry out my orders as a Sentouki!" At that point, Sou-chan had become more than pissed off. He looked like he was ready to bite Kalel's head off! Still, their argument confused me. A lot. Who was Ritsu-sensei? I don't remember having a teacher with Sou-chan by that name. And what was with all the talk about a weapons school? Oh God, what if Kalel's a terrorist? Why does this crap have to happen to me?

And, still, Kalel continued to live in my room. Every time I went in there during his bath I half-expected to see furry ears on my pillow. I mean, what else would he bring a girl over for? I'm kidding, okay! Kalel's still too naïve to know how to lose his ears anyways. I mean… he knows how they're lost, but…not how…oh, forget it.

Everything about that kid confuses me. First, he doesn't tell me that he's a boy, and then he kicks me out of _my_ own room to use it as a terrorist center! I should just kick _him_ out instead! After all, he's a pain in the ass toward Sou-chan, too, so it's not like he'll disagree with me, right?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kalel

Why am I here? Why am I trapped inside this little apartment with my target enemy? I have to get out. I need my partner.

Soubi knows who I am, truly. His roommate, Kio, has absolutely no clue whatsoever! That pervert picked me up off the street and brought me to his place, and for what reason? But, I shouldn't use too much energy simmering over Kio's intentions. I can't use up to much energy before Bloodless arrives to take me back.

I had been waiting for Bloodless when Kio kidnapped me. He's always late for our rendezvous' no matter what time of day it is. Yet, I can't stand being without him for very long. I want to see him again. I want to leave before Soubi hurts me.

Bloodless, my partner, is a very beautiful person. The fair traits of vampires have been in his family for many years, and he has hardly a speck of human blood in his family tree. Bloodless has long hair, just as I do, but his is black, pure onyx black that shimmers when the light hits it. His eyes always give me strength in battle with their calming nature, and his hands hold mine when I'm in pain. Like all vampires, of course, he has a set of fangs, yet they don't hang obscenely from his mouth. His are elegant, small, beautiful.

At first, I was afraid of him because of his fangs and his striking lavender eyes. One touch of his hand ended that. We graduated under his name, using a transformation spell to hide our ears and my true name, Luminescence. Ritsu-sensei didn't see through our hoax. Not even Nagisa-sensei, who creates Zero pairs by her own hand. We fooled the greats, and we were only children. Ha! Those fools had opposite ideals! Of course they wouldn't see through our trick!

I've said too much about Bloodless. I'm sorry, but I have to protect him, because he always protects me.

Living with Soubi is different from what I expected. Soubi likes to paint pictures, and Kio draws a lot. Sometimes, I see him doodling anime characters in the margins of his college assignments. Soubi, though, always paints. I've never seen him draw the entire time I've lived with those two. I asked him why he always paints and never draws pictures like Kio does.

"I enjoy painting," he told me. "I have more freedom with paint that with a pencil."

"But, you're painting in only one style," I protested. "How's that freedom?" Soubi only smiled as he mixed some more purple paint with his fingers.

"I feel constricted painting freely. I might as well just finger-paint my way through college if I want to paint with no limitations." I still didn't understand what he was talking about. Finger-painting has more freedom, though. Why was he using that as a bad example?

"Give me your hand," he said. What the hell? Soubi grabbed my hand and dipped my fingers into his small pot of paint. "What do you feel?" he asked me. I immediately withdrew my hand, and I stared at the light purple hue.

"It's cold," I murmured. "But, it's warm, like his eyes." Soubi took my paint-covered fingers and placed them in a small paint dish. Already he had dark red paint in the dish.

"Swirl your fingers in the red paint until they're mixed," he said. "Tell me what you get from it."

I didn't understand what Soubi was talking about at the time. After all, he was just having me mix colors. But, I figured out what he meant when I was helping him clean up the studio. I found out the name of the purple paint he had dipped my fingers in. The paint was called 'Luminescence,' and the red pigment was called, 'Bloodless Rose.' The moment I read the red paint's name, my neck began to throb. The spot on my neck where Bloodless fed from my body began the leak blood. I tried to clean the dark mess off my neck and stop its flow, but I had no luck. Bloodless hadn't fed for four days now. My body was reacting to his loss. After flowing for an hour, I finally stopped my blood from dripping allover everything.

I don't understand why Soubi's so kind to me. On the first day I stayed with him and Kio he seemed so hostile. Now, he's so kind, and he smiles more. I don't understand how he can be happy, when he knows that Bloodless and I are only here for one thing and one thing only.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Kalel

After my weird paint experience with Soubi, I decided to stay in Kio's room until Bloodless came for me. Kio's room is really a crap pit. Everywhere I look there are papers, exams, paints, and sucker sticks. Dammit, what a pig! I mean, I don't mind a little mess, but this is just gross! On the floor he leaves garbage. In his closet he leaves trash. Even his bed is stuffed with his crap!!

Of course, I'm not going to live in Kio's filth, so I took the liberty of cleaning his room. After all, I was going to be living there for a while, at least until my partner came for me. While hunting for a wastebasket, I spotted a rather small refrigerator in the far corner. I opened it, and I found stacks of beer cans as tall as the fridge itself! Holy crap!

"Whoa," I gasped. All this time Kio had been holding out on me and Soubi! I immediately snatched one of the cans, careful not to bring the whole stack crashing down. I popped open the lid. Ooh, what a refreshing sound it made… ah. So sweet! I haven't drank anything like this for a long time. Kio must be a sweet tooth. Oh, duh. I gulped down the beer, letting the cool taste linger on my tongue. Once I emptied the can, I tossed it into the waste bag I had began while cleaning. If Kio's got an entire mini-fridge of beer in his room, he's gotta have a sucker stash hidden somewhere else. I wonder if he has vanilla flavored.

I continued my cleaning, slowly sipping another beer as I moved around the room. (What? Kio's not drinking it, so I might as well.) I found hundreds of sucker sticks, but not a single whole candy (Trust me. I've found a couple half-eaten ones already). Kio's more clever than I give him credit for. By the time I finished cleaning most of the room, I still hadn't found where he was hiding his stash. I didn't think he'd hide the candies under his bed. It's too creepy under there, even for someone like him. I dug around his closet, and I even tapped the floor for trapdoors. (Soubi's on the second floor. How did I come up with that idea??) Still, there were no signs of any candy, whole or not.

After my twelfth drink, I struck gold! Well, not literally. Oh, you know what I mean! I finally found Kio's sucker stash. He has so many! They're all different colors, and flavors, too. The smell of them all filled the room as I dragged the candy-filled paint bucket out from beneath Kio's dresser. I couldn't wait to get my hands on some real food! Kidding, kidding…

I slipped my hand into the sea of candy, searching for the right sucker. I tried several times before I got the flavor I wanted. But, I kept pulling a pudding or cola flavored sucker before I finally found a vanilla flavored one. Ha ha! Suckers and liquor! Not a good combination.

I stumbled out into the hall, chewing softly on the vanilla candy in my mouth. Damn, I was so dizzy. Maybe twelve drinks was too much. My head began to feel light. My vision blurred to the point where I could hardly make out distinct shapes. Rubbing my eyes, I slowly stepped forward, trying to find the bathroom.

"Aspirin," I muttered. "Jorele, get me…some…damn aspirin." As I fell to the floor, black edges closed in on my vision. I remember Soubi calling out my name and running toward me, and then darkness took over.

Jorele, I thought, you better be here when I wake up, or I'll kick your ass.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When I woke up, the light outside the windows had already grown dim. My head felt less light. My forehead was wet. What the hell happened to me after I fell?

"Good. You're awake." I gasped. Could it be? No, it couldn't. "You took a very nasty fall," Jorele informed me. Oh my god! Jorele! He finally came!

"Jorele!" I cried, rapidly sitting up. Jorele gently grasped my shoulders, and he laid me back against the pillows I had been sleeping on.

"Relax, Kalel," he soothed. "Your bruise has stopped swelling, at least." He removed a damp cloth from my forehead, and he set it aside by my head. "When I arrived," he explained, "Kio and Soubi already had you propped up on pillows. At first, I thought you were terribly sick. But this-" He held up an empty beer can, the one I had been holding when I fell. "-proves that you only had too much to drink." I wrapped my arms around Jorele's waist. He's so warm to touch. I can never really believe that he's one of the Living Dead, a vampire.

"Where were you!?" I asked. "Why didn't you come for so long? Jorele, tell me. Don't give me that damn grin again. I want to know!" Jorele smiled at me. Dammit, he won't tell me. But, his face...God, don't ever let anyone permanently hurt his face.

"I'll explain later," he whispered, "but, now-" He leaned closer to me until I could feel his breath on my cheek. "-I need you." Poor Jorele. He hadn't taken any blood for several days. I could see in his face how desperately he needed my blood.

Pulling back my collar, Jorele slowly bared his teeth. Fangs. He softly pressed his mouth against my neck, slipping his fangs into the holes above my Name. Warm blood began to flow from my neck, and I began to feel dizzy again.

"Jorele…" I cringed as Jorele began to drink his fill. The sound he made, the frantic sucking on my blood, always scared me. He didn't sound human. He sounded like…a monster. No! Jorele isn't a monster. He's my partner, and he's a vampire.

"It's alright," Jorele whispered between swallows. "I promise to not take as much as last time."

"OH MY GOD!" Kio cried. "What the hell is going on?!" Jorele tore away from my neck, blood slowly trickling down his chin. Kio pointed at Jorele, his hand shaking. "Who the hell are you?!" he snapped. "What are you doing here?!" Jorele calmly wiped the blood from his lips.

"I've come for Kalel," he replied. "Leave us be, and we'll leave your home in peace." I buried my face in the pillows. I can't believe Kio saw us! How embarrassing!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kio

What the hell is going on around here!? First, Kalel, and now this freak! He appeared from out of nowhere! I swear!

I had heard Kalel fall to the floor after he guzzled most of my private stash. (How'd he find it anyways?) So, when I hurried to see if he bled allover the place after cracking his little head (so… I'm embellishing.), I saw the guy who calls himself Jorele. He had already lifted Kalel off the floor, and he was tending to the large bruise on the kid's forehead.

"Kalel," he murmured, a small grin on his face, "you can't stay out of trouble without me, can you?" Then, he began ordering me around! Go get this, go get that, yadda, yadda, yadda. Of course, Soubi came to help Kalel, too. Man, this kid causes a lot of trouble

"Jorele," Soubi muttered, almost like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "You're taking him?" Jorele calmly shook his head.

"I was," he replied, "but I don't think I can while he's hurt like this. Wait until he wakes up. Then, I will take him." Take him? What is Jorele to Kalel? Are they father and son? Brothers? Friends? Don't know.

Jorele holds his composure like a prince. He keeps his cool, even when he's in the midst of a bad situation. Even his features are princely. But, he's kinda creepy, too. His skin's unnaturally pale, and his eyes are cold. Not even little Rana at work is that pale, and she hardly gets any sun. Jorele looks like he's been trapped in a coffin for the past five billion years!

"Is he okay?" Soubi asked. Jorele cradled Kalel in his arms, smiling fondly at the boy in his arms.

"I'm sure he is," he grinned. "He's been through worse than this." He chuckled to himself as he removed the empty beer can from Kalel's hand. "He only had too much to drink, I see. That's a small matter for him."

And, after three hours, Jorele was still with us, tending to the unconscious Kalel. It was kinda sweet watching him at first. When Kalel woke up, Jorele treated him like a kid brother, telling his to relax or he wouldn't get better. Okay, no big deal, right? Nuh-uh.

After I saw Jorele with Kalel, I was seriously weirded out. It's one thing for two guys to do that while drunk, but it's another for two guys to make out while sober. Yet, Jorele didn't seem to care! Kalel was completely embarrassed. He's so cute when he tries to hide his face. Then, Jorele ranted about some crap, like taking Kalel away. He's already said he's taking him! Not necessary to repeat it twice…

"I-I'm telling Soubi," I stammered. Jorele held up his right hand and commanded me to halt.

"No need," he said. "Soubi already knows about Kalel and I. It's pointless for you to go rat us out. You just want HP, hit points with Soubi." Damn him!

"That's not true!" I snapped. "Soubi's my roommate. I'll prove that you're wrong. I'll move out!" Jorele shook his head, laughing at me! What's so funny, dammit!?

"You're unbelievable, Kio Kaidou," he said. "You won't leave. Soubi won't let you, now." He leaned over Kalel, moving the pillow away from his face. Then, he kissed him! Ugh! Jorele stroked Kalel's hair, and he began to speak. "_I,_ _Bloodless, one without blood, activate power, output normal."_ Suddenly, a strong wind began to blow. Blood-red, heart-shaped flower petals twirled around the pair, some crowning Jorele's head. As Kalel captured a petal in his hand, sakura petals crowned him, and he spoke.

"_I, Luminescence, one of light, activate power, output normal." _Luminescence? Bloodless? What's going on? Everything's getting blurry…

"_I claim your name, Kio Kaidou,"_ they chanted. _"I have control. Aoyagi Ritsuka. I claim that name, and I have control. Souls of these two, switch! Exchange!"_

"Kalel, Jorele, what are you doing!?" Soubi shouted above the rushing wind. Jorele suddenly seized Soubi's arms, restraining him. That's not easy, considering how large Soubi is, and how strong he is. But, Jorele held tight, and Kalel continued chanting.

"_Swap! Replace! Let this man understand the boy, and the boy the man."_

To be continued in Part 3

A/N: Part 2 is really short, but I really want to get to work on Part 3. Pardon the shortness! Maybe I'll add onto it later. Next chapter: the first of "Wouldn't It Be Good to Be in Your Shoes"! Coming soon.


End file.
